All Alone
by Pixelz
Summary: Ib is left in the gallery after sacrificing herself so Mary and Garry could leave. Mary is haunted by the constant memory of Ib. Garry doesn't remember anything about the gallery. Will Mary and Garry be able to save Ib? Or will Ib be alone forever? After the ending "Sacrifice". Eventual Ib x Garry. Title change! Used to be called Thorns!
1. Ib All Alone

**I'm obsessed with this game called Ib! I literally can't stop thinking about it! Plus I've got writer's block and needed something to clear my mind. So, here we go! An Ib Fanfic! Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you don't already know, this is after the ending "Sacrifice". It's a really sad ending so I needed to make a Fanfic for it! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Garry walked home with his sister, Mary, after she started sobbing over a painting.<p>

"You feeling okay Mary?" Garry asked.

Mary stayed silent, staring at the ground. She shook her head. The poor girl had just witnessed her best friend tear up her rose. Then she had pushed both of them into the painting, just so her and Garry could get out safely. Mary started to tear up again.

"Hey, don't cry." Garry comforted the poor girl as he knelt down in front of her. "When we get home you can eat some macaroons! That sound good?" Garry asked.

Mary burst into tears.

"H-hey what's wrong?" Garry asked.

"IB!" Mary cried.

The name made Garry feel something. Was that...sorrow? He felt like something was missing. He couldn't help but cry along with his little sister. For what reason, he did not know. "L-let's go home Mary. I think you need a nap."

* * *

><p>"Here you go. Get some sleep Mary." Garry said as he set her down in her bed. "Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.<p>

"Ib..." Mary muttered.

There it was again. The feeling that something was missing, that feeling of great sorrow. "M-M-Mary...that name."

Mary looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears. "Yes?"

Garry paused. "N-never mind it's nothing."

Mary buried herself in her blankets. "Ib." She muttered one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was all she saw. Just a vast darkness that seemed to go on forever.<p>

_I would choose both._

Her eyes flew open. How was she alive? Didn't she destroy her rose? The young girl looked at her surroundings. She was still in the gallery, but she was no longer by the painting called "Fabricated World". She was by a frame that had no painting. She looked closer. It was the gallery! The real gallery!

She looked at the people moving around. She gasped when she saw two familiar figures walking towards the staircase.

Garry and Mary.

Garry stopped at stared at her. She called out to him, but he didn't answer.

"They can't hear you." A voice said from behind her.

The young girl jumped and spun around. She saw a blue doll with red eyes.

"You're a painting now." The doll said. "Mommy and the man with the purple hair got out. Mommy switched your life for hers."

The young girl shook her head.

"You pushed them out?" The doll asked. "Woah. You must really like Mommy and purple head."

The young girl looked out the painting again.

"Hmm." Garry said. He walked closer. "I don't believe I've seen that painting before. It seems familiar but..." The young girl gasped. He didn't remember her? He looked at Mary. "What do you think Mary?" He asked.

Mary turned around and walked up to Garry. When she saw the painting she gasped. Mary ran to the painting and started to cry.

The young girl behind the painting tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Mary couldn't hear her.

The blonde looked down at what the young girl assumed to be her title. She paused for a while, taken in the painting. "Ib..." Mary muttered. More tears fell down her face. Mary had remembered, but Garry hadn't.

The young girl watched as Garry knelt down in front of Mary and hugged her. Jealousy ran through the young girl, though she knew it was foolish. Garry could take care of Mary now. Everything was okay. So, the young girl watched as Garry carried Mary out of the gallery and into their home.

Ib was all alone.


	2. Memory

**Thanks for the kind reviews! SO HAPPY!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~1 year later~<p>

"Garry! Time to drive me to school!" Mary called from downstairs.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Garry replied as he walked down the staircase. "What's the rush?"

"Today I have an art presentation!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm gonna show my painting!"

"Your painting? I haven't seen it yet. Where is it?" Garry asked, looking around the house.

Mary giggled. Earlier that month, Mary's art teacher had assigned an art project. The project was to paint someone you know. Mary had chosen to draw a certain best friend that she had. Her best friend that was lost to the gallery. "I'll go get it!"

Garry watched as Mary ran back up the stairs and into her room. Mary was very talented. She always drew strange creatures of her own invention and no one knew what they were. Mary came back down the stairs with a painting-shaped cloth in her hands. "What's in there today? A new creature from 'the gallery'." Garry asked.

"She's not a creature from the gallery! She's a real person!" Mary snapped.

"Woah, okay! No need to get mad at me!" Garry said.

Mary looked down at the painting. "Sorry. It's just...this person is really important." She uncovered the painting.

It was a young girl. She had brown hair and was wearing white, long sleeve shirt with a red tie, a red skirt, black socks, and red shoes. Garry kept staring at her deep, red eyes.

He felt something, something that he hadn't felt in a while. "Who's that?" Garry asked.

"She might have changed while we were gone, but she's a young, innocent, 9-year-old who's very smart and very brave." Mary explained. "And maybe she cares a little too much about her friends."

"Do I know her?" Garry asked.

Mary looked up at him. "Do you?" She asked.

Garry gave her a confused look. "We should get going."

Mary covered up her painting. "Okay, let's go."

The both walked out the door. Garry wondered why Mary had snapped at him.

As Garry climbed into his car, he thought about Mary's painting. "Hey Mary? Where have I seen that girl before?" He asked.

"At the gallery." Mary replied.

Garry thought for a while. Was it the painting called "Goodbye"? The one that Mary cried over? What was her name again?

"Ib?" Garry wondered out loud.

Mary looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I don't know. It's just, that name is familiar." Garry said.

"And?" Mary said, smiling like crazy.

Garry laughed. "She sounds like a very nice girl, very caring." Garry wondered where he got that from. "Maybe she would like macaroons!" He joked.

_Say, Ib...have you heard of macaroons?_

Garry stopped at a stoplight. Where did he get that memory?

_So, uh, if we get out of here, could we go there together? No, wait. We WILL be going there! And we will be getting out! I promise!_

"Uh...Garry?" Mary said, waving her hand in front of Garry's face. The cars were honking behind them. "The light is green Garry." Mary said.

Memory after memory came flooding back into Garry's head. He stepped on the gas pedal and took a left.

"Um, the school is that way." Mary said pointing in the other direction.

"We're not going to school." Garry said.

"What?" Mary exclaimed.

"We're going to the gallery." Garry explained. "We're going to save Ib."

* * *

><p>A girl walked through the halls of the gallery. She greeted the liars as she walked into their room. The brown greeted her kindly while all the others said they hated her. The girl knew they were lying of course, for only the brown told the truth.<p>

The girl walked past the Lady in Red. "Hello Red." The girl greeted.

"Hello my queen." Red said.

"I told you not to call me that." The girl replied kindly. "It is not necessary."

"Of course my queen." Red joked.

The girl gave a small chuckle. "You always cheer me up Red. Thank you." The girl said goodbye to Red and walked throughout the gallery once again. She walked up to a painting of a face. It was painted blue.

"Do you have any flowers my queen? Specifically roses?" The painting asked.

The girl rolled her eyes playfully. "No, I don't have any roses, but I do have some daisies from the Blessed Bride." She tossed the flowers into the paintings mouth.

"As tasty as always my queen." The painting became a doorway.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me-"

"Please my queen, go through." The painting said cutting her off.

"Thank you Clover." The girl said as she left. The girl wandered around, looking for a certain painting. Finally, she came upon it.

It was a frame. There was an empty gallery in it, but if someone looked very closely, they would see a young girl, who was probably only 9, tangled in a mess of vines and thorns. She was holding a small, red rose and her eyes were closed. They would see that the girl is crying, but has a small smile on her face. The painting was called "Goodbye".

A single tear fell down the girl's face. But she wasn't looking at the painting; she was looking at the gallery. The girl saw the gallery light up and people flooded into the room.

She thought she saw a head of lilac hair in the middle of the crowd, but that couldn't be.

After all,

Ib was all alone.


	3. Welcome To The World Of Guertena

**Sorry for the rush! It is kind of rushed right? It's just most of the story will be in the gallery so I kind of had to get there quick.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mary almost fainted.<p>

"You remember!" She squealed. "You remember, you remember, you remember!"

Garry laughed. "Calm down Mary! We have to save Ib!"

Mary stopped squealing. In fact, she stopped being excited in general. A horrible thought entered her mind. "Garry..." Mary called.

"Yeah Mary?" Garry replied.

"Do you...hate me?" Mary asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would you say that?" Garry asked.

"Because, I almost killed you and Ib." Mary answered. "Becau-"

"Mary I forgive you." Garry said. "You just wanted a family. You just...did it wrong."

"I know." Mary said looking down.

"Mary, you're my sister." He said as he looked at her through the mirror. "I would never hate you."

Mary felt like crying and laughing at the same time. "Thank you Garry."

"We're here!" Garry exclaimed. "Come on, come on!"

"It opens at 9 and it's 8:55!" Mary squealed. "We're finally getting Ib back!" The front door opened just as she said that. They ran upstairs in search of Ib's painting.

"Where is she?" Garry asked.

"Um...over there!" Mary pointed to a wall and ran over to it.

"Mary! Wait for me!" Garry called as he pushed through the crowds. "Mary you can't..." Garry trailed off hen he saw Ib's painting. There she was, just as he remembered. "W-what now?" Garry asked.

"We go back." Mary stated. "Pull us in Ib."

"I don't think it works like that." Garry whispered.

Mary sighed. "Did she ever tell you how she got in?"

Garry paused. "Um...no." He walked over to Mary. "Let's go look around. Maybe we can find something.

The two walked around the gallery looking at the paintings. Garry paused and looked at the Lady In Red. He shivered and looked away, remember the Lady In Blue who had taken his flower. As they walked, they came across a weird painting called Fabricated World.

"Fabricated World?" Garry questioned.

The lights flickered and then turned off completely.

Mary jumped. "W-what just happened?"

"I think we just found our way in." Garry announced. "Come on! Let's find an entrance."

The two started to walk again. The walked past a painting that coughed at them, another meowed, and some fruit fell out of another. Finally, they found a huge painting on the floor. It was titled, "Abyss of the Deep".

"Look! Over there!" Mary exclaimed. Garry looked where she was pointing. On the other side of the painting there was an opening. "Let's go!" Mary pulled Garry along as she ran to the opening.

"Are we gonna jump in?" Garry asked. "B-because that sounds-MARY!" Garry shrieked as Mary threw herself into the painting. He was surprised when he got splashed and Mary had disappeared. "Mary?" Garry looked down into the painting. He sighed. "I'm coming Mary!" He said as he jumped in.

The last thing he saw was a huge fish coming to eat him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Garry was tumbling down a staircase.<p>

Garry landed with a thud when the stairs had stopped. He looked up and saw Mary wandering down the hall. "Mary! Wait up!"

Mary turned around and smiled. "We're in Garry! We're in!" She ran down the hall.

"Mary wait!" Garry called. "Mary it's not safe down here." He said once he had caught up with her.

"I used to live here remember?" Mary said. "Come on! Our roses our this way!"

Garry followed his sister down the hall. "Look, over there." Garry said pointing to a small vase that had two roses in it. One was yellow and one was blue. Garry walked over and grabbed the blue one. Mary grabbed the yellow one. "Mary, now your rose is real. You have to protect it with your life because it is your life. If you loose all the petals, you loose your life."

Mary stared down at her rose. "Okay. I'll be careful." Mary paused. Then a horrified look slowly covered her face. "What about Ib?"

"What about her?" Garry asked.

"S-she tore all the petals of her rose." Mary whispered.

Garry looked at her, horrified. "B-but she...she did?"

Mary nodded. "B-but she's a painting. Maybe she's o-okay." Mary said, stuttering slightly.

"Then let's go," Garry said taking Mary's hand. "We have to find her."

* * *

><p>A young woman wandered the halls of a twisted gallery.<p>

She greeted many paintings on the way to her stop. "Hello TRASH."

"Hello." TRASH greeted. "It's nice of you to stop by."

"No problem." The young woman said. "I just wanted to say hi."

TRASH rolled his eyes playfully. "We both know you didn't just come to say hi."

The young woman giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that it's my birthday!"

TRASH gasped. "Already? Wasn't it just last year?"

The woman laughed again. "Of course! And it's here again!"

"How old are you now?" TRASH asked.

"I'm officially..." The woman trailed of and smiled. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

TRASH smiled. "I suppose you want a gift."

"Well..." The young woman smiled.

"Come back later and I'll have one ready." TRASH smiled. "Now go along. I'm pretty sure you have other places to be my queen."

The young woman rolled her eyes playfully. "I told you not to call me that."

TRASH laughed and lightly pushed her out the door. "Goodbye."

The young woman laughed and continued to wander the twisted gallery. She past many paintings on the way, saying hello to each one. She came across a small blue doll. "Hello Abigail." The young woman greeted.

"Hello!" Abigail greeted. "Have you heard?"

The young woman looked at Abigail, confused. "Heard of what?" She asked.

"The new people in the gallery!" Abigail exclaimed.

The young woman paused. "N-new people?"

"Yeah! And guess who they are!" Abigail squealed.

"W-who?" The young woman asked, worrying for whoever was trapped here.

"Mommy!" The little doll announced. "Mommy's home!"

The young woman stood there, mouth hanging open. "M-M-Mary?" She asked.

"And the man with the purple hair too!" Abigail said. "They're both here!"

The young woman collapsed and sat and the ground. "G-G-Garry." She muttered

"Ib!" Abigail laughed. "You're not all alone!"


	4. Hide And Seek

**Wow I didn't expect to get another chapter out today! Yay! Oh and expect another chapter for Dreams! If you don't know what that is, then if you like Gravity Falls, you should go check it out! It sadly only has one chapter because I suck at overcoming writer's block. But go check it out if you can!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ib laughed. "I-I'm not alone!" Ib said in between laughs. "I have to find them!"<p>

"Go Ib!" Abigail giggled. "Go to them!"

Ib hugged the little doll. "Oh thank you so much Abigail!"

Abigail hugged her back. "Now go on and find them!"

Ib said goodbye and ran down the hall back to the rose vase. She was sure to meet them along the way. Ib laughed and giggled as she ran towards her destination. "I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Mary! Run!" Garry yelled as he ran from the statue behind them. "Go across quick!" When Mary ran across the painting of the ant they had put down earlier, it broke.<p>

"Garry!" Mary shouted. "Jump!" Garry looked back and saw the statue coming at him. He quickly looked at Mary and jumped. He clung to the edge of the floor, for he didn't make the jump. "Garry take my hand!"

Garry let go and clung to Mary's hand while pulling up with his other hand and trying to push up with his feet. His feet slipped. "Mary!" Garry cried. Finally, after a long 5 minutes, Garry was on solid, green, ground. "T-thanks Mary." The two quickly walked out the door.

They quickly walked to the other door and entered the room.

"It's the cat room!" Mary exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go play hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Garry questioned. "That doesn't sound safe."

"It's the only way to get out of this room." Mary explained. "And you're right, it isn't."

Garry shivered as they entered the room. He walked up to a painting on a wall. It read, "Play hide and seek?" The stick figure disappeared. "I'm guessing we have to find him."

"Yup!" Mary announced as she uncovered a painting. She stared at the painting, horrified.

Garry came over and looked at it. It was a picture of a small girl falling. "Ib..." Garry quickly pulled Mary away from the picture and uncovered another one. It was a bloody hand. Suddenly, the hand came out and smacked him in the face. One of Garry's petals fell to the ground.

Mary gave a small laugh as Garry struggled to wipe the bloody hand print of his face. Mary pressed another button. This time, the picture was one of a stick man. The yellow paint next to it read, "Found me, you get prize." Mary happily skipped to the end of the room and picked up the fish head.

"Garry I found him!" Mary announced. "And I have the fish head!"

"The fish head?" Garry asked. He looked at the wooden fish head in Mary's hands and said, "I'm not even going to ask." Together, they walked into the next room. It was like a storage room. Garry spotted a vase on top of some of the objects in the back. "Look! A vase!"

Garry ran towards it, tripped, and fell on his face.

Mary started cracking up. "There's a crack in the floor dummy!"

Garry blushed out of embarrassment. "Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Mary walked over and helped him up. She put his rose in the vase and then took it out. "Look! The petals are all there!"

"That's what the vases are for." Garry explained. Then he heard a scraping noise. Garry looked over and saw the giant head slowly making its way towards them. Garry shrieked and Mary started laughing hysterically. Garry thought she was going crazy.

Suddenly, the statue fell over and cracked open.

Mary's laughter only progressed. "He didn't know what was coming for him! Just like you!" Mary snorted.

Garry chuckled and looked at the statue of the head. He noticed the blue tail inside of it. "Hey look! The fish tail!" Garry grabbed it and walked out of the room with Mary. "Come on Mary." He said as he put the fishtail into the keyhole. Mary put the fish head in too. With a series of very loud meows, a passageway opened.

"I officially hate cats." Garry stated rubbing his ears.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mary said as she dragged Garry down the passageway. They ended up in another yellow room. There was a painting that was sticking its tongue out, wiggling it at them.

Garry shrieked. "It's that thing!"

"Just don't touch its spit and you'll be fine." Mary said casually. She walked over to the white painting and examined it. "9?" She muttered. As Mary walked back to Garry, she carefully avoided the spit. She picked up a paper from the ground. "Watch out." She said. "This hall has those hands sticking out of it."

Garry was absolutely terrified the first time he saw those hands. He was in the green room with Mary when one grabbed his ankle. He had shrieked so loud that Mary had to cover her ears.

"O-okay." Garry stuttered.

The carefully walked down the middle of the hall, just out of reach from the hands that stuck out of the wall. Once they got to the end, a popped in front of Garry's face. He screamed.

Mary laughed and then turned her head to look down the other hall. She saw a bunch of hanging dolls. "Woah."

Garry turned his head and bit his lip to keep from shrieking. "At least they're not those blue ones."

"Hey!" Mary shouted. "I made those myself!"

Garry gulped. "I-I mean...they're adorable?"

Mary rolled her eyes and looked at a doll on the floor. She examined it for a while. "18?" She muttered. Mary shrugged and walked to the other side of the hall.

She opened the door and laughed. "Ah, the liars."

"Hello Mary! Nice to see you again." The one in the brown said.

"We hate you!" The rest chorused.

"Why thank you!" Mary exclaimed.

Garry looked at her weirdly. "Didn't they just say they hate you?" He asked.

"Garry, they're all liars. Except for the brown one." Mary explained.

"Well aren't you lovely!" The red one said when Garry walked up to her.

"Hey!" Garry shouted. "Well...you're lovely as well!"

The red one laughed. "How awful of you!"

Garry growled and everyone laughed, including Mary. "Come on Garry! At least talk to Brownie!"

Garry laughed. "Brownie?"

"Hey!" Brownie shouted. "I don't really have a name and it was the best thing we could come up with."

"Can you tell us where the next number is? I'm afraid I forgot the password." Mary asked.

"Of course Mary!" Brownie said. "Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!"

The other paintings started arguing against her.

"Thanks guys!" Mary said as she dragged Garry into the next room. They followed Brownie's directions and found a number. "4?" Mary muttered. She paused for a moment before jumping up and shouting, "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Garry asked.

"Come on!" Mary dragged him out of the room and out of the Liar's Room. "Garry! What's (18 x 9) + 4?"

Garry silently worked out the math in his head. "Uh...166?"

Mary quickly entered in the number and the door opened. "Yes! You were right!"

"Come on let's go!" Garry said.

He would not leave Ib all alone any longer.


	5. The Ladies In Red, Blue, Green, & Yellow

**Wow another chapter? Wow I'm really obsessed. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Garry walked through the door with Mary. "Trees?" He asked. "We did all that for trees?" He looked at all the trees inside the room.<p>

"Look an apple!" Mary said. She plucked it off the tree. "Aww, it's wooden."

"Let's go back down the hall." Garry said. "Maybe we can find something there." The two walked out the door and carefully walked down the hall avoiding the hands. When they got there, they realized they had missed another way.

"Look! Lips!" Mary exclaimed. "Should I give her the apple?"

Garry sighed. "Why not?"

Surprisingly, the lips actually ate the apple. It even opened up so they could go through it. They ended up in a hallway with pictures of a guillotine slowly rising up. Garry suddenly realized what would be at the end. "MARY!" He cried as he grabbed her and pulled her back. A giant guillotine smashed down right where Mary had been standing. "Quick!" Garry scooped up Mary and ran down the stairs. "Are you okay Mary?" He asked once they had got down.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine." Mary stuttered. "Let's just...go this way." She said as she pointed to the door in front of them.

"O-okay." Garry replied. They walked towards the door and opened it up. "Woah, it's a red gallery." Garry said.

Mary shushed him. "No duh Captain Obvious! But there's a painting here and she does not like guests." Mary paused. "Or me." She whispered.

"Wait...I remember this place!" Garry whisper shouted. "The Lady in Blue I through that door!" Garry paused. "I am NOT going through there. And The Lady in Red can't be any better!"

Mary started walking towards The Lady in Red.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Garry asked.

Mary gave a small wave. "Hello Red."

The painting stared at her cruelly. "You have exactly 2 seconds before I kill you."

"Yes ma'am." Mary said as she ran off. "Garry!" She grabbed Garry's hand and led him to a wall. Red chased after them. Mary quickly turned with Garry, running towards the key on the ground where Red once was. "Garry!" She gave him the key and they both ran towards the door.

Garry quickly unlocked it and pushed Mary inside. He quickly followed her in and slammed the door shut. There was a click indicated it had locked.

"Look! A vase!" Mary exclaimed. Mary put her rose inside and a brilliant light surrounded her and her rose was restored.

"You never told me you were hurt!" Garry shouted.

"I didn't want you to worry!" Mary explained. "It was just a little scratch from Red!"

The thought of Red reminded Garry of The Lady in Blue. "Mary? Does The Lady in Blue like you?" Garry asked.

"Blue?" Mary asked. "Yeah! She was like a sister to me! One of the only people that actually liked me. We were like...like family." Mary remained quiet for a while. "And I left her."

Garry smiled. "Let's go say hi."

"Really? Even after she played loves me with your rose?" Mary asked. "I remember how she loved doing that."

Garry shivered. "She sounds pretty nice when you describe her. I guess I could give her another chance."

"Yay!" Mary pranced through the door. There was a small library. "B-Blue?" Mary called. "Blue it's me! Mary!"

"Mary?" A voice asked from a different room. "I'm in here Mary!"

Mary ran to the door in the wall and burst through it. "Blue!" She ran up to the painting and hugged it.

"Mary! You're actually here! I thought you had left us!" Blue exclaimed. "I knew you would come back!"

"I brought someone." Mary stated. "You have to promise not to damage his rose."

"His rose?" Blue asked. "O-okay."

"Come on Garry." Mary called. "It's okay. She promised." Mary paused and looked at Blue. "And I trust her." Garry walked through the door.

"Uh, hello..." Garry greeted awkwardly.

Blue looked at him. Why was he so familiar? The she remembered. She had played loves me with his rose. "H-hi."

They awkwardly stared at each other for a while.

"I'm so sorry that I damaged your rose! I wasn't thinking and instincts took over! And when I found your rose I thought it was SO pretty and I just had to play loves me with it! I'm SO sorry!" Blue cried.

Garry stared at her with a worried look on his face. "H-hey, it's okay. I'm okay."

"You're Mary's friend! I shouldn't have done that!" Blue cried.

"She's kind of remorseful." Mary whispered to Garry. "And VERY emotional. She's kind of like a 14-year-old kid when I think about it."

"I don't blame you if you hate me!" Blue cried.

"I don't hate you!" Garry reassured. "In fact, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Ib!"

"Ib?" Blue asked. "You mean our queen?"

"Q-queen?" Garry asked. "What do you mean?"

"She's the Queen of the Gallery." Blue explained. "She's Guertena's favorite painting."

That stung Mary. She didn't want to admit it, but it really hurt. Ib was his favorite? No, she was his favorite! Her father hadn't even painted Ib! Or had he?

"But not his favorite daughter." Blue said. "You're his favorite."

Mary smiled. He only liked Ib because she was interesting. She had never been in the gallery before and suddenly she was here, as a painting. Then Mary frowned. Why was she thinking like this? She remembered how she had gone crazy when Garry found out her secret. She didn't want that to happen again.

Mary took a deep breath. "We have to continue." She stated. "Blue? Do you want to come with us?" Mary asked, holding out her hand.

Blue smiled. "Sure." She took Mary's hand and slowly climbed out of her painting. Blue stood up on her two feet and stretched. "Haven't done that in a while. Father doesn't like me too."

Mary laughed. "That's weird. We should talk to him."

Garry stared at them. He knew that Guertena was dead, but apparently everyone in the gallery didn't. Garry knew the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Mary. "Let's get going." Garry paused. "Wait, you have legs?" Garry asked.

Blue and Mary laughed.

* * *

><p>Ib wandered through the twisted gallery.<p>

She came across many paintings, but she sped past them. Ib was determined to find her friends. "My queen!" Someone called. Ib stopped and turned around. It was Red.

"Hello Red." Ib greeted. "It's nice to see you, but I must get going."

Red softly put her hand on Ib's shoulder. "My dear, I have some information for you.""

Ib stared at her. After a while she sighed. "Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"There are to new people in the gallery." Red explained.

"I know that." Ib said.

"I saw them in the red gallery. They managed to get away." Red said.

"Get away?" Ib asked. "Why-"

"I'm sorry dear." Red said. "I should've-"

"No." Ib said firmly. "You will not attack them again."

Red looked at her, surprised, she said, "Not attach them? But they are intruders!"

"They are my friends. I am sorry for being rough with you. You know you are like a mother to me, so please don't attack them again." Ib replied.

Red stroked her hair. "As you wish dear."

Ib smiled. "Now I have to go meet up with them! Goodbye Red! I'll see you later!" Ib ran of with a final goodbye. She ran through all the galleries and past all the paintings. Ib even passed her own painting on the way. She stared out at the gallery in front of her. That gallery was full of real people, not paintings. People that were warm, people who could cry, people who could feel.

Ib turned around and looked at the gallery behind her. It was full of chaos, but if one looked deeper, as she had when she was younger, they would see a new world with fascinating colors, sounds, and people. The people here weren't always like this. It was the people who had been here from the other world. They had made it like this.

After all, one's art is another's nightmare.

Yes, other people had been to the twisted gallery. Red had told Ib many stories when she was younger.

Ib snapped out of her thoughts and ran away from her painting. She was set on finding her friends.

What she didn't expect was to find Garry being tackled by The Lady in Yellow and The Lady in Green.

At least Ib wasn't all alone anymore.


	6. Flowers Of Jealousy

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Kind of busy with Christmas and all that! Sorry!**

**But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Garry fell to the ground as two of the ladies tackled him to the ground. They were clawing and biting at him while Mary tried to pry them off. "Get off my brother!" Mary screeched. Garry watched two of his petals fall to the ground.<p>

"STOP!" Someone screamed.

The clawing and biting suddenly stopped. Garry looked up and saw the two paintings slide off him. They looked down at the ground. "We are so sorry for attacking him."

"Do not worry. You didn't know. Just don't let it happen again." The voice said. "Green, Yellow, do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand." The paintings chorused.

"Didn't Red say anything?" The voice asked.

"She did, but we didn't listen. I think Blue said something too." The yellow one said.

"Listen next time okay." The voice said softly. "It's okay though. You guys didn't know who they were. They are not to be attacked. They are to be welcomed."

Garry couldn't see whom it was from where he was. The person was behind him. He looked up at Mary instead. Her mouth was wide open as were her eyes.

"Hello Mary." The voice said.

"You're older." Mary replied.

"Time is different here." The voice explained sadly. The person sighed. "I'm glad to see you again though." The person said. Then, Garry felt her picking him up. Wow, she was strong. He gasped when he got a look at the person's face. The woman had long brown hair, pale skin, and deep, red eyes.

"I-I-Ib." Garry stuttered.

Ib laughed. "Hello Garry."

Garry laughed and tackled her in a hug. "Oh Ib! Once I remembered the first thing I did was come here with Mary!"

"Mary!" Ib said. "Come here! I need hugs from all of you!" Ib laughed.

Mary ran over and hugged Ib. "How old are you now?" Mary asked.

"Actually, today's my birthday!" Ib exclaimed. "I'm 19!"

"It's been 10 years here?" Garry asked, shocked. "It's only been 1 year back in the other world!"

"Like I said, time is different here." Ib explained. "So I'm guessing you're 22 and Mary's 11?"

"Correct!" Mary answered.

Ib laughed. "Come on. I'll show you around. This place has changed."

"Can Blue come?" Mary asked.

"Of course!" Ib exclaimed. "Has she been with you this whole time?"

"Yeah." Mary replied. "She's kind of like my older sister."

"Really?" Ib asked. "Red is like a mother to me."

"Red never really liked me." Mary admitted.

Ib paused. "Hmm, I wonder why?"

"Hey, can I be included in this conversation?" Garry said appearing on the other side of Mary.

Ib and Mary laughed. "Sorry Garry." Mary laughed. Then she turned around. "Blue come on! We're going!" Blue ran along and walked beside Ib as the group wandered the twisted gallery.

"So Garry, how are you?" Ib asked.

"Kind of tired at the moment, but overall I'm great." Garry replied. "How about you?"

"Yeah! After he remembered, he drove straight to the gallery! I'm supposed to be at school right know!" Mary exclaimed.

"He must really like you my queen." Blue laughed.

Ib frowned. "Please don't call me that. Ib is fine."

"Of course my que...I mean Ib." Blue said.

Ib smiled. "Thanks." She looked over at Garry. "I'm actually doing pretty well! I'll admit it was kind of scary at first, but once I actually started walking around, I realized that the paintings weren't out to get me and that I was their queen." Ib sighed. "It's been perfect ever since."

Garry didn't know what to feel. Ib was having a great time in the twisted gallery! He was planning to take her home. What now?

"We stop by the doll room!" Ib exclaimed. "TRASH had a gift for me!"

"The doll room?" Mary asked. "Yay! I get to see my dolls!"

Ib laughed. "They've missed you."

Mary ran ahead. "Come on follow me! I still remember where it is!"

"T-the doll room?" Garry wheezed. "Nope. No way. I am NOT going in there."

"Come on you big baby." Ib said pinching his cheeks. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah!" Mary said. "They're cute!" Mary laughed. Ib nodded in agreement.

"They are NOT cute!" Garry argued.

"Come on Garry." Ib slipped her hand into Garry's. "Just like old times! Right?"

Garry was blushing like crazy while Blue struggled to keep in a laugh. "Y-yeah."

Ib frowned. "Garry, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Ib put her hand on Garry's forehead, which caused him to blush even more.

"Nope. I'm fine." Garry said, his voice higher than usual.

Ib suddenly realized what was happening and quickly removed her hand from his forehead. Then she let go of his hand. "Let's get going. Wouldn't want Mary to get lost, right?"

Garry nodded.

* * *

><p>As the four walked out of the room, a little doll clung onto Garry's leg. Ib and Mary laughed as Garry shrieked and tried to pry the poor doll of his leg. "Garry! Be careful! You're going to hurt him." Ib chuckled softly as she gently removed the doll from Garry's leg.<p>

"Hehe, sorry." Garry nervously laughed.

"Don't go scaring people like that." Ib scolded as she playfully poked the doll's chest.

The doll giggled. "Sorry Ib-ee."

Ib placed the doll on her shoulder. "There you go. Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The doll cheered. "I would very much like that!"

Mary closely inspected the doll. "Jeremiah?" The blonde questioned.

"Mommy!" The doll jumped off Ib's shoulder and onto Mary's head. "Mommy remembered me!" Ib and Garry watched as the little doll buried itself into Mary's hair. Mary giggled and picked up the cute little doll and talked to it. Ib sighed and wished she were still nine. She wished she could've made it out with Garry AND Mary.

"Aren't they so cute?" Ib sighed.

Garry looked over at her. "Yeah...except the doll."

Ib lightly punched him in the shoulder. An action she had seen some people do while she watched through her painting. "Come on! Jeremiah is adorable!"

Garry laughed. "Okay, I give in! He might be a little cute. But only a little!" Garry said.

"I wish I was still a kid." Ib smiled wistfully.

Garry sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you here. It must have been pretty scary for a 9-year-old." Garry put his hand and Ib's shoulder.

The action caused her to blush. "I-it wasn't really that scary. Given the fact that I wasn't all that scared while you and Mary were there."

Garry looked at her quizzically. "W-what?"

"Don't tell me you were scared." Ib said.

"I-it was terrifying!" Garry squeaked. "How did you think it wasn't scary?"

Ib thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because I was nine. Because I was innocent...I still am." Ib smirked. "Or maybe it's because you're a scaredy cat."

Garry frowned. "I am not a scaredy cat!" Blue and Mary quietly giggled behind him.

They placed Jeremiah on Garry's shoulder. "Yeah he isn't a scaredy cat!"

Garry screamed and thrashed around as the doll fell off his shoulder. Luckily, Ib caught him at the last moment. "Garry! Be careful! You almost hurt the poor thing!" Ib patted the small doll on the head. "It's okay." Ib handed the Jeremiah to Blue.

"Shall we get going?" Blue asked. "We still have to show them the whole gallery."

"Yes, there are many new paintings." Ib said. "Mr. Guertena loves to paint."

"You mean they discovered some new painting?" Garry asked. "I remember seeing one or two unfamiliar ones at the gallery."

"Yeah, there are new ones." Ib smiled. "Now come on! Let me show you!" She grabbed Garry and Mary's hand while Mary grabbed Blue's hand with Jeremiah on her shoulder. Together, the five walked through the twisted gallery.

While Ib walked down the hall, she thought about Mary and Garry. They had spent a year together while Ib had spent ten years all alone. She wondered what they did while she was stuck here. Did they go to that café Garry had talked about? Did they get macaroons without her? Did they have fun while Ib was stuck here, bored? Ib felt jealous.

"Ib, which way do we go?" Garry asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ib asked. But before Garry could answer, stone vines tore their hands from the other's grasp. "Garry!" Ib called as she clung onto Mary.

"Are you okay?" Garry asked. "Mary, Ib?"

"We're fine." Mary replied. "We'll just go around like last time. Hopefully we won't run into any trouble this time around." Mary looked down realizing that last time, the trouble was her.

"Okay, me, blue, and Jeremiah will go the other way." Garry said as he shivered, remembering the doll room. "Hopefully we don't run into any trouble either."

Ib glanced at the title on the painting that had probably caused the vines. _Flowers of Jealousy. _Ib's eyes widened. Had she caused the vines because she was jealous? Ib reached down to grab Mary's hand. "Come on Mary, let's go."

"Goodbye." Mary said as she left with Ib.

The two girls looked around the somewhat familiar room they were in. After a while of looking, Ib started a conversation with Mary. "So how's the outside world?" After a few minutes of talking, Ib asked a question that had surprised Mary.

"If you could pick one of us to leave with you, who would it be? Me or Garry?"

Mary abruptly stopped what she was doing at stared up at Ib, wide eyed. "W-why would you ask a question like that?"

"Because I want to know." Ib snapped.

"I-I..." For once Mary was at a loss for words. Then she remembered what Ib had said long ago. "I would choose both."

Ib stared at her for a moment before gasping. "Oh my gosh Mary I'm so sorry! I don't know why I asked that I'm so sorry!" Tears welled up in Ib's eyes as she remembered the same questioned being asked to her. "No, I would not allow you to do what I did." Ib stated as she pulled Mary into a hug. "I don't want you to be stuck here again."

Mary returned her hug. "I would gladly do it."

Ib frowned. "No, I wouldn't allow you to. I would do the same as before, I would sacrifice myself and let you and Garry leave."

Mary sighed. "I won't let you."

"Mary," Ib sighed, "Only two of us are gonna make it out of here, and those two will be you and Garry."

Although Ib did hate the thought of being stuck in the gallery.

Stuck there all alone.


End file.
